


Strawberry Kiss

by Thefrostyxx



Category: One Piece
Genre: Boys Kissing, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 16:16:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16140893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thefrostyxx/pseuds/Thefrostyxx
Summary: Kid and Law first week of moving in together and they’re still trying to adjust themselves to the presence of another.





	Strawberry Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> So I went to the minimarket to buy a candy. I saw a jelly candy called “Strawberry Kiss” and I just have to make it KidLaw.  
> a.k.a Unbetaed, unchecked, plotless, purely self-indulgent fic.

Kid woke up startled as a cold solid thing was suddenly pressed up against his left cheek. He got up, body positioned to full defensive mode as he desperately collected his full consciousness.

“Are you always that uneasy?” a cold, familiar voice was heard, pulling the last of Kid’s consciousness into the surface as he finally blinked, focusing his sight only to find a smaller figure in front of him. 

“T… Trafalgar,” he hissed, voice was still heavy with sleepiness. Kid then cleared his throat and relaxed, blinking two more times as he sighed. “Shit, what was that for?”

“Just want to let you know that I’m home.”

“You could just say ‘i’m home’ like normal people.”

At that, the smaller man, Trafalgar Law, only let out a thin smile. His best smile, if Kid must admit. It’s not like he didn’t like Law’s wider smiles, no. It’s just that this one feels more spontaneous than others, more adorable, more… tempting. If he didn’t like it so much, he would have wiped that smile away with a kiss right then. 

But upon seeing a slight playful arrogance, Kid rolled his eyes. “Yeah, yeah, of course,” he murmured. “You’re not normal people. But at least you could wake me up the different way. I still haven’t used having anyone around.”

Law didn’t respond. He simply unbuttoned his shirt while his eyes were boring deep into Kid’s as if he were challenging the redhead to question his method. Kid groaned, only to sighed defeated. 

“Now that, I’ve gotten used myself to.”

“What about?”

“You and the plans inside that pretty little head of yours,” Kid spat. 

Even though it was said in a slightly mocking voice, it still sent another smile to Law’s lips. A smile that is very contagious, wiping what’s left of the annoyed feeling in Kid’s heart. Well, it wasn’t that much, anyway. Not as soon as he realized that this handsome, perfect raven-haired man was the one causing it.

“Who said I was planning on doing something?” Law asked as he took off his shirt. Kid was too dazzled his boyfriend’s toned abs to even notice the voice of a thud. It was only because Law was staring at the table, Kid decided to follow where his eyes are looking. 

On top of the table, there sat a box of strawberry, still having a slight water vapor around it. Kid raised his eyebrows, then turned his eyes back to now shirtless Law. 

“I figured that I will be arriving at your snack time,” Law gave an explanation as he took off his wristwatch. “And that strawberry reminds me of your stupid hair. So enjoy them while I take a quick shower, will you?”

Kid was too baffled to answer before Law talked towards the shower, his newly waken up mind was still trying to understand why did Law bought a strawberry for his snack time while he usually bought something like corndogs, and wondering why on earth that ridiculous tattoo on Law’s back looks as hot as the first time he discovered it (no one can blame Kid, by the way. He was pretty positive that no one who ever saw that tattoo will ever forget about it). Kid licked his lips unconsciously, and soon regretted it when Law slammed the bathroom door behind him and all of his common sense was placed back to Kid’s head.

But it’s not weird to be turned on by your partner’s back… right? Or the way their tattoo moved as he stretched his muscles?

The redhead groaned as he grabbed the plastic box of strawberry that Law threw to the table, trying to distract himself instead. He opened the box to see that true to what Law said, the strawberries indeed looked as vivid as his hair. There was a pale pinkish gradient near the crown that also matched Kid’s skin color, strengthens the resemblance between him and the fruits, if only there wasn’t a green crown on top of them. 

Kid snorted. “Bastard,” he chuckled as he grabbed one fruit, pulled the leaf away and threw it to his mouth.

A pop of sweet soon filled his mouth as he bites the fruit, making Kid craves for more. He grabbed two more of the fruits and popped them into his mouth, savoring it quickly before grabbing another. 

Kid was halfway from eating the whole box before he heard the sound of footsteps approaching him. The redhead shifted his attention from the strawberry to the tan-skinned man, only to see Law suddenly towers over him, still shirtless and all. 

“Eustass-ya, you should really remember to share,” Law spoke.

Before Kid could even respond to his words, Law suddenly placed himself on his lap, his eyes gleamed with what looked like lust as he leaned in and kissed Kid’s lips, licking drops of strawberry on his lips. Kid widen his eyes, surprised with how swift the tan-skinned man moved and stole a kiss from him, and smiling smugly while he was at it.

_ Oh, game on, Trafalgar. _

Kid pushed his tongue to Law’s mouth, transferring the half munched strawberry to Law’s mouth as he licked Law’s upper mouth. His skillful tongue explored the texture of the other’s tongue, his teeth, and every side of his mouth while Law clearly suppressed his moans. He bit Kid’s lips and pushed away, panting as he glared at Kid. 

“What?” the redhead smirked. “Don’t look at me like you didn’t start it, Trafalgar.”

At that, Law let out a smug smile. “Very well,” he said as he grabbed another strawberry from now half-empty box on Kid’s hand, and placed it in between his wet, kiss-swollen lips. “It’s on then, Eustass-ya.”

Kid let out a mischevious smile before leaning back in, capturing the fruit on Law’s mouth with his lips. He bit into it, but Law didn’t let him have his way as he sucked the strawberry, almost bit Kid’s tongue while he munched it. Kid, on the other hand, sucked on Law’s lower lip before pulling back and munched what little piece of strawberry he got from his lover’s mouth. Law grinned smugly, a tiny drop of pink-colored saliva dropped from the corner of his mouth, making Kid’s mouth water.

“My turn,” he said, voice much, much lower as he grabbed another fruit and placed it in between his wet lips.

Law smirked as he leaned closer to his boyfriend. “You already had so many, Eustass-ya,” he whispered seductively as he licked the fruit, tongue brushing to Kid’s teeth and lips at the same time. “Share,” he said before pushing his tongue in between the gape of Kid’s canines, pulling the strawberry out of Kid’s mouth with his tongue and captured it with his lips.

Kid growled as Law smugly munched the strawberry he stole right from his mouth. He grabbed Law’s cheek with one palm and gently pressed his cheek to force open his lips. The redhead then slipped his tongue into Law’s mouth, grazing it on Law’s teeth for permission. The raven-haired man chuckled and finally let Kid’s tongue inside, tasting what’s left of the sweet, sweet strawberry that Law ate. 

It took them another twenty minutes to eat the rest of the strawberry in the box, with so many stealing and licking in between. By the time the last strawberry was swallowed, they were both panting, their mouths were wet from the nectar of the fruit and their mixed saliva. Kid leaned back onto the sofa, trying to catch his breath while Law shifted on his laps, causing friction to his half-erect cock. He groaned unwillingly, making Law chuckle. 

“How can strawberry make you hard, Eustass-ya?” he said, voice was tinted with clear amusement. “What a pervert.”

“Shut… up,” Kid retorted back, only to have Law ground against his pants, making Kid groaned. He pulled Law closer, ready to capture his lips into another round of hot making out session. However, the raven-haired man pushed himself away, his hips moved in a way that ground his growing bulge, causing Kid to groaned when Law got up, escaping from his lap. 

“Shit, Trafalgar, stop teasing me,”

Law smirked. “I’m not,” Law said as he turned and walked away from Kid, with his ass wiggled in a way that always succeeds in making Kid stop and stare. “I just thought that the bed would be more comfortable for the main course. You wouldn’t be satisfied with just _a_ _snack_ now, would you?”

**Author's Note:**

> Do I research if it’s possible for people to munch a fruit while kissing? No. Am I ashamed with the obvious OOCness? No. Do I regret making a candy into a piece of sin? Maybe. But this is totally self-indulgent so I hope I can get away with it ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
